oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphic Arts
|rname = Serafikku Ātsu |ename = Seraphic Arts |meaning = "Divine Battle Formation of the Heavenly Winged Generals" |user = Ein Keter Sophaur Various |focus = Natural Energy Wing Manifestation }} The Seraphic Arts ( , lit. "Divine Battle Formation of the Heavenly Winged Generals") is an ancient fighting style originating from , dating back to the territory's founding; used by the country's first "God" and later his followers, its practitoners were able to manipulate their wings in a variety of methods, allowing for flight and maximizing their combat capabilities. At some point, the art was lost, though its teachings were recorded in the ruins of ; it was later re-discovered by Ein Keter Sophaur — who went on to spread its teachings to its brethren upon fully understanding the art, which later spread to others in Skypeia. According to Melania, at the climax of Skypeia's latest war — the teachings were spread to the other Sky Island civilizations, becoming a staple in everyday living and combat. Overview For one to be called a "sky dweller", they must inhabit its vastness for many years and understand its countenance in some way; the existence of the Sky Islands and its inhabitants can be linked to this philosophy to a certain extent. It's identified that if a creature were to naturally gain wings, then they would fall into this category. To this extent, in order to understand more about the sky and truly consider himself a sky dweller, the first "God" of Skypeia created the Seraphic Arts — hoping to give his wings more meaning. It's said that his wings were small but grew to great lengths because of the arts, allowing him to soar the skies and explore more of the world; it was accomplished by tapping into the vast energies surrounding him and infusing it into its wings. Becoming the first of his kind capable of flight, he was highly revered by his people; it was until the eruption of the island's latest war that he gave his wings even more meaning. Thinking about them as both a weapon and extensions of himself, he was capable of manipulating his wings to arouse various phenomena to decimate his foes; upon teaching his secrets to his subordinates, who quickly harnessed their wings' potential in various battles, they were able to overcome their enemies. According to Ein, who later discovered the arts a several millennia later, one has to be in-tune with nature in order for them to be practitioners of the arts, as its the natural energies that stabilize the growth and manipulation of one's wings. At first, it's rather difficult to do and maintain, but with time it becomes easier to the point its second nature; when invoking the Seraphic Arts, it's noted that a Skypeian's wings become many times their original size — gaining the strength and durability to maintain their owner's weight and allowing them to soar freely. It's said that masters can maintain flight indefinitely, even when critically injured, their wings reverting to original size when they die or become unconscious; in addition, the user gains a substantial increase in their natural speed due to feeling weightless when in flight. However, the art's true potential can be found in combat, giving the user more flexibility with their wings by having them perform multiple actions by manipulating their strength, durability, and flexibility. The larger the wings and the greater the pairs, the more powerful the action; for example, those of Ein and Zednias' level are capable of conjuring tornadoes and other weather phenomena with their wings due to the conjuring multiple pairs that have vast amounts of natural energy stored in them. From what's exhibited, certain users can utilize their wings as a supplement for their martial arts — acting as extensions of their body and even use them as a makeshift weapon by controlling its hardness. In addition, what makes the Seraphic Arts valuable to sky dwellers is that it can be used in tandem with other powers such as Haki and Devil Fruit — even acting as conduits for them if necessary. It's said that since the Seraphic Arts are focused on wings, by disabling them, it would not only stop them from activating but would severely cripple the user; typically, it would be difficult to utilize most techniques of the art properly in close spaces, when one's mental process is disrupted, or under extreme conditions, such as being submerged deeply in water or exposed to horrific weather. Ein, Melania, and Zednias stated that certain masters of the art have developed their arts to better suit their combat style, making use of certain characteristics that they possess to increase its efficiency and power. Moveset Superia ( , lit. "Weightless Angelic Grace"): The entry point and foundation of the arts, it allows one to gain a better understanding of nature and help them achieve flight. By concentrating a substantial amount of natural energy into their wings, it becomes stimulated and grow many times its normal size. In turn, the user not only can soar through the skies but utilize them for the other techniques in the combat style. According to Ein, since the current Skypeians seek to be truly called "sky dwellers", the technique helps them reconnect and appreciate their natural surroundings. Melania later confirmed that this technique is taught above all others not only amongst the sky civilizations, but those in the Marine Winged Squadron — some wishing to improve their aerial capabilities. As it gives the user a feeling of weightlessness, an increase in one's speed, agility and dexterity is a natural side effect. In the ancient Skypeian language, it means "Heavenly Skies." Elysdion ( , lit. "Heavenly Feather Rampage"): A rather unusual technique, it makes use of one's feathers rather than the wings themselves. By pulling off a feather from their wing and infusing it with natural energy, it can be used as a conduit for other techniques in the Seraphic Arts or even other powers in the user's possession. In addition, they can be used offensively by bombarding the opponent with a hail of sharp feathers with enough force and vorpal sharpness to rend anything unfortunate enough to be a target. It's considered a natural defense mechanism for many sky dwellers, with its potency depending on its users. The feathers can even be used in the same manner as acupuncture needles, aimed at certain parts of the body to induce various effects depending on how it's struck. In the ancient Skypeian language, it means "God's Judgment." Matragne ( , lit. "Mother Nature Synchronization"): Often employed amongst various priests and elder tribe leaders — using it to cleanse and revitalize the land or when performing various rituals, the technique allows one to deepen their connection to nature itself to the point of becoming partially one with it; through their wings, one can manipulate natural aspects such as light particles, wind currents, heat, and even water molecules — employing them however they wish. An example would be superheating their wings and increasing the temperature or becoming invisible by bending the light and/or water molecules around themselves. It's said that masters can control the weather on a considerable scale, albeit for a brief moment. While a good counter for other styles that utilize the elements like Fishman Karate and Electro, it proves fruitless against Devil Fruit users due to their elements being more supernatural and deeply connected to them. It's said that it can be used for healing as well, the method depending on the user. In the ancient Skypeian language, it means "One with the World." Aviloria ( , lit. "Ordained Tool Extension"): Utilized by those of the warrior class, the user controls their wings like a weapon by manipulating its properties to certain degrees; it's exhibited by Ein that he can use his weapons by manipulating its density or sharpness, becoming a blunt or cutting weapon respectively. It's possible to surpass the powers of other weapons, causing them to shatter by simply clashing with the wings if enough power and energy are put into them. In addition, this technique extends to the martial arts, as some users' wings becoming extremely malleable or durable. It's seen that this technique is both offensive and defensive, with masters of the arts obtaining a nigh-impregnable defense or nigh-invincible attack. In the ancient Skypeian language, it means "Blessed Gospel." Unique Fighting Style Trivia *Originally, the Seraphic Arts were supposed to be something like the White Arts, one of the author's older articles, but since it wouldn't work in the OPverse according to Damon and Ash, due to such unique styles being biological, many things were changed to lead into what it is now. However, the author admits that he kept certain elements the same per his design. References Category:Fighting Styles Category:Skypeians